Just a Moment
by Fuu43
Summary: E/O Challenge. All drabbles contained within. Word of the week: Hold. Dean plays the waiting game and does what he can to stay grounded.
1. Thermometor

I'd like to extend a greeting to everyone in the E/O Challenge! I hope to get to know all of you and look forward to reading your work! And also a quick hello to all other readers! : ) Please review, drop me a message, etc….don't be shy!

* * *

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Thermometer

* * *

The glass crunched beneath his foot, grinding into the puce colored carpet below. He resisted the urge to mash it again, to twist and push his foot down until the object below was completely obliterated.

His breathe wheezed out noisily as he clenched his small fists and shook his head. His hair was dirty and his body ached with the need for rest. In front of him, Dean's lanky frame wavered in and out of focus.

"No!"

He could hear the petulance in his voice.

Dean tilted his head back and sighed,

"Sammy, that is not where a thermometer goes..."

* * *


	2. Wrench

Ridiculously Quick Author's Note: Wow! This community rules! For all those that reviewed, thanks! And all the stuff I got to read? Equally awesome!

* * *

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K  
Word: Wrench

* * *

Sam wrenched his bleeding arm out of Dean's grasp, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He could feel the adrenaline in his veins and noticed black spots crawling across his vision.

The stench of rotten fish and vinegar filled the air, and Sam swallowed back the urge to vomit. Taking a moment, he tried to connect his mouth and brain.

"I said I was fine."

He knew the words were half slurred, spoken with a tongue that was swollen and slow. He needed to sit down.

"Dude," his brother's voice was harsh and laced with concern, "you are not fine."

* * *


	3. Nauseous

I may have been out of town... So this is a little late. Enjoy!

* * *

Dean's breath wheezed in and out as he watched the ceiling fan turn lazily above him. His head throbbed painfully, an ache that started at the tip of his head and lingered even in his toes. The fixture above was chipped and faded and Dean inwardly counted the slow rotations.

The room was dark and beneath him the sheets were scratchy and well worn. Barely shifting his weight, he groaned aloud and clutched at the bed beneath him.

"Still nauseous?"

His brother's voice was quiet in the dark room.

Dean swallowed back the bile and closed his eyes again.

"Yeah."

* * *


	4. Numb

* * *

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Numb

* * *

Dean's left leg ached, a pain that throbbed in time with his heart beat. Already swollen and stiff, he was certain the limb would be a blotchy purple, yellow, and green for weeks.

Around him the room was quiet and still, Sam nothing more than a dark shape beside him.

Tonight had been close and the nearness of his brother was a comfort he'd never admit aloud to.

Instead he'd shared the bed with little complaint, though after several hours his arm was numb.

He shifted and grimaced.

Despite his relief, he wished Sam would roll over already.

* * *


	5. Unconscious

This is for the second challenge in honor of Supernoodle's birthday. I hope she likes it! Oh, and Happy Birthday!!! I have to admit… Limp Sam and Dean are the best. : )

* * *

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Unconscious

* * *

Sam slouched against the rock, shivers wracking his body as he struggled to stay awake. Sweat ran down dirty face and pooled at his collar bone.

He was so hot he had to be melting, could feel the heat like a blanket covering him.

Clenching his jaw, he leaned over the unconscious form of his brother.

Sam was hoarse from shouting, had tried everything he could think of in the last four hours.

If he concentrated he could hear the steady drip of water in the distance. Sam felt as if he were boiling alive.

Dean wouldn't wake up.

* * *


	6. Graze

Wow, has another week passed already? LOL... I never realized how much fun this would be or how it would mark the weeks as they passed!

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Graze

* * *

Sam examined the grass swaying in the cool breeze, felt it tickle at his face as his eyes lazily opened and closed. Above him the night was bright, the moon heavy and full.

His side burned, an ache that throbbed in time with his heart beat.

The dead werewolf was close enough to touch, though he couldn't see it beyond the dark shape of his brother.

He felt Dean's careful hands pause briefly at the jagged rough wound covering his side.

Sam winced at the sudden sharp pressure put on his injured ribs.

"It's a graze, that's all."

Sam lied.

* * *


	7. Face

Quick Author's Note: This drabble can be taken several ways and I have to admit... I'm interested to see what the readers think.

* * *

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Face

* * *

Dean leaned forward and rested a clammy hand against his head. His throat was dry and his eyes were grainy. Fighting a slight tremble that worked its way through his unsteady frame, he listened to the wheezing breaths that loudly filled the stale air.

Sam's face was gaunt beneath the pale light; though previously flushed it had been bloodless and tight with pain for hours.

Dean let himself slump, his fingers reflexively curling around Sam's warmer ones.

He would wait another hour just in case, then do what he had to.

Dean always did what was best for his brother.

* * *


	8. Collapse

Wow... that was some awful technical glitch! Hopefully now we're all in the clear and everyone can get their stuff up!

* * *

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Collapse

* * *

Sam gurgled and wheezed on the gurney, his face an unsettling shade of blue. Eyes half closed, his glassy gaze blearily watched Dean's anxious face. His mouth gaped like a fish out of water and Dean's hands itched to reach out and grasp his brother's.

_Collapsed lung._

That's what the paramedics had said as they'd examined him, the words echoing and distorting in Dean's mind until all he had heard were the wet sounds emerging from Sam.

Dean could smell the blood spilling out of his brother and wished that he hadn't been handcuffed.

Sam gasped fitfully and Dean cursed.

* * *


	9. Melt

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Melt

* * *

Sam didn't like the heat, the way it made everything stink and smell and fester and rot. His lungs were heavy from the damp warm air; his entire body lax on the old park bench.

Next to him Dean slouched comfortably, eating a bag of peanut M&Ms that had to be a melted mess.

Though his face was shining with sweat, he hummed under his breath and tapped out a beat.

They'd been there for four hours and had seen nothing.

"M&M?"

Dean's voice was cheerful and Sam let his head roll back.

It was too hot for this shit.

* * *


	10. Light

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Light

Spoiler Alert: Slight spoiler for season three. (If you squint)

* * *

Sam watched the murky water lap lazily against the sides of the small boat. The sky was inky black and the air so cool it burned his lungs and hurt his eyes.

The boat was old and nearly rotted through; it rocked precariously with each small movement he made. The oars were mismatched and ancient.

Dean would have laughed at the hunt, would have made jokes and brought fishing poles and beer.

His older brother would have struck a match and lit a lantern and propped his feet up.

Sam sat in the dark and shivered.

He missed the light.


	11. Frame

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Frame

Spoiler Alert: Through Season Two. (sort of)

* * *

The half open door was worn, its frame chipped away and dirt stained. The wood itself was warped and grainy, the old fashioned metal doorknob rusted and useless.

Bobby didn't peer through into the dark space, didn't let his eyes stray over the muddy tracks that covered the still wet floor.

His bones ached and the rain outside echoed oddly.

He could hear Dean moving, his feet shuffling around the moldy sagging mattress as he spoke in low pleading tones.

The older hunter leaned his head forward and tried to tune out the broken phrases.

The words weren't meant for him.

* * *


	12. Alert

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Alert

Spoiler Alert: None

* * *

Sam stretched his legs in front of him, wincing as the fresh stitches threatened to give way. Above him the sun was bright, the air around him bitter cold.

Trying to remain alert, he blearily glanced down at the compass still clutched in his hand.

It was too dirty to read.

He pulled his right arm close to his chest and swallowed back the sharp taste of iron and bile.

The leather jacket around his shoulders was torn and ragged.

Sam wasn't sure how long he'd been there, knew that he was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

He shut his eyes.

Dean _would_ be back.

* * *


	13. Hold

E/O Drabble Challenge

Rating: G/K

Word: Hold

Author's Note – Well, it has been a LONG while since I've done this. And, to be honest, I have missed it thoroughly!

Spoiler Alert: None... well, besides the usual hardcore angst.

* * *

Dean holds on until his fingers are black and blue, until he can't feel anything below his wrist and the minutes slip into hours.

Outside the window the night sky is painted gray and the moon hangs like the grin of a Cheshire cat.

The air is stale and thick around Dean; it tastes like warm copper and makes his stomach lurch uneasily.

Next to him Sam is unmoving and pale. His chest rises slowly and the ventilator whooshes loudly.

Dean closes his eyes and swallows, for a moment the room feels like it's spinning.

He clenches Sam's hand tighter.


End file.
